Out of the arena
by wielderofblood
Summary: What do champions do when not locked in combat? Some short stories about what they are up to. hope you enjoy. Recommendations welcome.
1. Volibear

Authors note. I got a request for a fiction on Volibear, so here it goes.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any champions and or ideas. Intellectual rights belong to riot games.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

The Thunders Roar belched loudly. Voli grinned at the flinch it brought forth from the crowd of patrons in the bar. A larger establishment, Pentakill's Alehouse was the most popular bar in the city. Many champions came here to let loose, it was much better than drinking in the Institute.

"Classy."

Volibear turned towards the familiar voice smiling, an act which made most people flinch again, the sight of large teeth gleaming.

"I figured you would need a handicap since I have a couple of tons on you. Come on, sit down should be a good time."

Ashe strode through the crowd flitting between clusters with an almost unnatural grace. She pulled up a char and sat down, waiting for a server that was already scurrying to comply. It was uncommon to see one of the favorites of the League in Public, let alone in a bar.

"Well I don't know, I swear that with the maintenance going on and the inaction I gained a few pounds. I hope these pants don't make my ass look big."

That caught the attention of many of the younger patrons of the bar. Some league champions would talk to normal people, and some had claimed they did more than 'talk'. Of course none of them made a move to go talk to her, sitting across from a giant bear often discouraged people from the attempt.

"I don't wish to speak of the league tonight. I brought you here for another reason."

"You brought me somewhere? I thought you would let me ride on your back if you were to bring me somewhere." Ashe teased.

"Am amusing thought, but you ought to ask Hecarim, I saw him allowing Lulu to do just such a thing, she seemed to find it thrilling."

Ashe took her drink thanking the waiter, who didn't appear flustered to be serving two Champions of the league. Taking a swig Ashe shook her hair back, thinking about the reaction of Hecarim if she were to hop onto his back during a match.

"Anyway, I was hoping to ask your opinion. There is an event coming up not celebrated among the Ursine. I believe it is called "Halloween'? I was hoping to ask your opinion on it."

"That's right you were knocked out during the celebrations last year. This year mind you don't drink with Gragas, you may be a heavyweight but he's a titan. Well what do you want to know? There is going to be a big party and all Chmapions are invited. It's funny to see fans dress up as their champions, and is a good chance to have some fun. Tryndamere is going, and so are a few other champions."

"Why am I not surprised the only one you know about for sure is Tryndamere? So there is no events or any such thing? Just costumed mingling?"

"Well there's dancing. That could be fun to see. You should ask Annie to dance, that would be a sight to see."

"If I didn't crush the child yes perhaps."

"Well You should go. It will be a good chance to talk with the other champions and meet some fans. I would wager that you will be a hit with the fans. Just don't let anyone ride on your back."

"Of course not. Not am I a mule?"

A few hours slipped by with small talk and after both were staggering back Ashe passed out. Muttering Volibear dropped to all fours and put the small archer on his back and began walking to the institute.

Master Yi slipped up beside the bear and looked at his back. After a few steps he slid a camera out and took a couple pictures. The flash, made Volibear blink.

"That's one for the papers. See you later."

Master Yi began sprinting, Volibear attempting to give chase but was unable to run straight and the small blade master slipped away.

"Stupid Yi."


	2. Ezreal and Fizz

Authors note. Had two champions requested, so both are in this chapter. As always, looking for suggestions.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any intellectual rights to champions, league of legends. Rights beling to Riot Games.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So it's how far under the water?" Ezreal asked eyes widening.

"I'm not sure exactly, but far. Why up for a visit?" The tidal trickster replied. He was currently balanced on his trident, seeing how long he could maintain the pose.  
Or until something entertaining came along to jump onto.

"I haven't explored under the sea before. I kind of lack gills."

"No problem, you got magic. We can take a boat out for a ways then go find some caves under the sea!"

Ezreal grinned. A new experience was a new challenge, and a new challenge was gladly undertaken.

The next day Ezreal stood on the top of a mast, wondering at the view around them. Water stretched as far as the eye could see, and the people below on deck looked like ants. Miss fortune had agreed to take them sailing for a price, and warned them to stay out of the sailors way, so this was where the Prodigal Explorer had found himself.

Stepping into an arcane shift Ezreal materialzed on the ship. Sailors were tending their business, and more were climbing up to take in the sails.

"Alright kiddo this good enough for you?" Miss Fortune asked walking up to the younger man.

"I'm not sure. Fizz is down below checking for a cave. How long do we have again?"

"Lets say three days. I don't like sitting out at sea in one spot. If this job weren't paying so well I wouldn't want to at all."

"Here I thought you just liked me." Ezreal replied, a grin creeping along his face.

"You're cute, but money is gorgeous."

The water beside the ship exploded upwards and Fizz did a neat flip, then landed on his feet, shaking water off like a dog.

"We may have company. I think I saw a Kraken down there. He left his cave though. Sounds prime for exploring. It's about four kilometers down though. How fast can you swim?"

"Only one way to find out."

"Hold it. If you are exploring down in a Kraken cave I want in. I hear the bring back some of the shiny objects from ships."

"Only because I like the color of your hair. How often do you dye it?" Fizz asked.

"It's natural."

"So does the carpet…" Fizz was cut off, as Ezreal elbowed him in the head, not subtle enough to avoid pissing off the bounty hunter.

Each dove into the water, Fizz had ropes tied to him, and the other end tied to Miss fortune and Ezreal. While the Explorer had cast a spell to let them breath underwater, it seemed a good idea to not hang out in the water.

Shooting through the water dragging the two humans behind him Fizz spotted the cave and swam through the entrance. Hauling the two of them up, he once again shook himself dry and whistled.

The water continued down into darkness but a plateau of rock rose out of the water. Moss and strange blue plants that gave off light were all around them. A tunnel led off from the shelf of rock lit in spaces by the blue plants.

"This is what I'm talking about. Sorry though, no treasure yet." Ezreal started forward in the lead. His gauntlet shot off red markers every twenty steps or so, marking a trail they would be able to follow back. Miss Fortune twirled one of her handguns, bringing up the rear.

After several hours trickled by the group paused at the end of the tunnel . A large pool of water ended, and was the only way forward without doubling back.

Taking a moment to retie ropes the three champions jumped in, diving down and swimming forward with Fizz dragging the less water friendly through the water.

Ezreals spell was beginning to reach it's limit when a cave opening started above them.

"Here's why I came." Miss Fortune told the two champions striding forward. The stone thye stood on was still covered in water but after a few paces it dropped exponentially and littering the cave ground were golden objects.

"I can try to Arcane shift it back to the ship if you want. Otherwise we wont be able to bring it all back with us."

"I'm getting tired of dragging you around, carrying you and gold might be a bit much." Fizz chirped in.

"Are you calling me fat?" Miss fortune accused, keeping an angry face with an effort of will.

"I would say porky bu-" he didn't finish as he was yanked into the water.

Ezreal shot a bolt of energy into the water and it showed the tenticales rising up. As they rose out of the water Miss fortune opened fire. His twin pistols didn't need gunpowder as they were powered by her own magic energy, so they were fine after the swim. Before any of the tenticles could touch her they were blasted back.

More rose out of the water, one had Fizz running along it. When he reached the end he backflipped off and dove back into the water. The Atlantean could move faster and didn't want to catch a stray bullet.

Ezreal felt a tentacle wrap around his leg and shot an Essence flux at it, neatly severing the appendage. Looking at Miss Fortune he went to say a warning when she too was yanked under the surface of the water.

Miss fortune held her breath. Soon as the slimy thing touched her she knew what was going to happen and she had took in as much air as she could. Once under the water she spun around and blasted the creature, forcing it to let go, although the suckers pulled some of the leather off her boot.

Looking down she saw the forest of tentacles and knew they were in trouble. She had often heard stories of Krackens but never actually seen one. Aiming towards the center mass she let loose with a flurry of bullets, knowing they would lose force quickly under the water.

Fizz was enjoying himself until he felt a bullet ting off his trident. Spinning around he saw Miss fortune in the water, shooting for all she was worth.

Before he could go save her though Ezreal appeared, grabbed the women around her waist and disappeared. Hopefully back to the rock ledge.

Fizz looked down and began weaving through the clumsy tentacles, looking for the face of the creature. Whenever the opportunity presented itself he tooka hit on the rubbery creature but then it changed. Looking down he saw the beak snapping towards him and backpeddled in a hurry. The head was huge and Fizz knew he had to whistle up a friend. Throwing out a bead he grinned as a shark shot out of the small portal and began tearing at the Kraken. It would only be a second though.

Fizzz swam down and sank the trident into the eye of the beast, just as his Shark dematerialized. Swimming up he hoped his allies were ready.

Ezreal stood beside Miss fortune ready to shoot more energy into the beast. Then Fizz shot out of the water, with a crowd fo the things behind them. Gathering his will Ezreal shot out a trueshot Barrage. The energy scythed through the monster severeing the tentacles. Miss fortune let loose with another volley of bullets, driving back any appendages not hurt during the shot.

Silence reigned as the tentacles receeded, parts of them on the rock shelf still wriggling.

"I vote screw the treasure and let's go." Fizz said raising his hand.

"We didn't kill it did we?"

"Nope. But it'll be below the water waiting for us." Fizz told her.

Pondering it Miss fortune shrugged.

"You boys owe me drinks when we get home. You sure do know how to take a lady out."


	3. Kayle and Cho'gath

Authors note. As am always I am looking for champions to write on. If I have written about one however please pair them with a choice, and I can do an additional chapter with that champion,  
Disclaimer: I own nothing related to League of legends. Intellectual rights belong to Riot Games.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kayle looked down upon the city. There was so much corruption, so much pain, and yet despite being a champion in name, she never quite felt like a champion in spirit.  
Far below her she could see people scurrying about their buisness. So many people, and yet so few. The other champions she had seen each could pose a serious threat to the fragile creatures call humans.  
She allowed herself to lose altitude sinking back to the institute of justice.

Striding through the halls Summoners bowed their heads respectively each acknowledging the champion, but no one speaking.

A roar shook the halls, and a door swung open and slammed shut, with several acolytes scurrying out with pale faces. In their haste one bumped into Kayle falling down from the impact.

Reaching down she extended an armored glove offering it to the fallen mortal. Instead of taking it though he got up, bowed low with a fumbling apology and ran off down the hallway.

Looking at the door Kayle cocked her head thinking. Something had scared the mortals badly, and it lurked in that room. Deciding upon her course she moved in, opening the door.

The room was large, the ceiling towering far overhead, and the walls seemed able to old a full legion of soldiers comfortable. Instead of the numerous people it could hold though, there was simply one creature. It looked at her and bellowed, shaking the very stones of the room.

"Cho'gath. Greetings to you. What has irritated you so much today? Did you happen to get a piece of human stuck in your teeth once more?"

"Do not mock me petty Angel! I Care little for your verbal sparring. I demand to be released into the world, this room bores me!" The terror of the void bellowed.

Fluttering her wings Kayle rose up to eye level with the creature. Nothing stopped him from trying to take a snap at her, and indeed so close to Cho'gaths' gaping maw it would have been difficult to stop him if he had tried.

"So bellow about it. Or better yet let us relieve some tension. The Arena is being rebuilt and the last match, something I believe you had a part in. This room may be warded for you, but I can still sense the Summoner magic upon it. Compared to the power of an Angel it is barely formidable. However if we do decide to partake in sparring I must insist you do not harm any humans."

Cho'gath considered the proposition, his green eyes narrowing.

"Why not insist upon the proving grounds then? I believe they would have no issues with us letting some pent up fury off there. "

Nodding Kayle once more dropped her altitude and left the room, the now still halls rather eerie.

"Look. I can give the monster a work out, and I must admit I myself am feeling most pent up. So give us leave of the proving ground and have two Summoners there. It is no drain upon you, and shall quiet the terror."

In the end there was a condition. There was two other champions who had been awaiting the opening of the League eagerly. Mundo and Draven would both be joining the fight. There would be no teams, no summon spells and unlike most matches each Champion would only be brought back to life once, and then removed from the arena and teleported back to their own quarters in the institute.

Kayle fluttered forward seeking an enemy. This contest was going to be refreshing excersise, and a good way to keep skills sharp. She still had many long years ahead of her until her commitment to the league was done, and breaks in the string of matches with smaller, fiercer fights helped pass the days.

The ground shook and Draven appeared out of the brush; diving into a roll he jeapt back up spun and threw a pair of axes into the bush. Once they were gone he ran ahead snagging them out of the air.

The ground erupted under the Noxian throwing him skyward. In the air Draven twisted hurling another axe. The face of Cho'gath received that axe and it barely slowed him down. Charging inwards Chogath swiped his claws at the scrabblign headsman.

"Come on then! I'll show you just how well I dance!" Draven bellowed hurling another axe that struck with a solid thump.

Kayle made a beeline for Cho'gath. Having one of the competition removed so early would ruin the contest. She threw her Intervention spell around Draven, just as he slipped. Instead of Cho'gath feasting on him his teeth couldn't pierce the orb surrounding the franticly fleeing Draven.

Kayle took the second to not ehis direction and how much The Glorious Executioner was bleeding.

Raising her sword she struck. Angelic force shot out of her blade slamming into Cho'gath, it staggered him back eliciting another roar of pain and outrage. Realizing the roar had been laced with Magic Kayle felt her magical power cut off from her, but knew from experience in the Arena it was only temporary.

Diving in closer she stuck with the physical aspect of her sword, the blade tearing off one of Cho'gath's claws. Both fell in a tumble, Executor and Terror rolling around, crashing through trees. It continued for several minutes with Kayle cleaving at the limbs of the body and struggling to keep the massive jaws from locking upon her and delivering the final blow.

With an effort Kayle drove a fist into Cho'gaths chest letting out another burst of angelic energy, throwing the beast clear.

"I needed this Angel. I thank you for the chance to kill you." Cho'gath taunted. His wounds were bleeding badly, but for a creature the sheer size of Cho'gath they were barely more than scratches.

Kayle felt dents and reams in her own armor, but was much better off having gotten the jump on the fight.

"It is indeed a good test of combat. I will relish dispatching you."

A cleaver flew true and slammed into Kayle's back. She staggered and dropped to a knee.

"Mundo smash!" The madman of Zaun came barreling over the hill brandishing another cleaver.

Running forward he barreled into Cho'gath and the two went tumbling away. Cho screeched at Mundo and Mundo bellowed back.

Kayle felt a grin then spun around as she heard the whistling and spun around, deflecting an axe.

"Thanks for the save earlier but now it's your turn."

Kayle charged.

It seemed for some there was no joy unlike the joy of battle. And then others, only to take the battle to those people so the weak did not have to. It made Kayle sad to think about, and yet quite happy that in this way, these other Champions were not fighting and killing normal humans, but indeed fighting those that did not lose their life.


	4. Riven-A walk in the forest

Author note. Still looking for champs as always. If you're champ has been given a chapter please mention a second champ.  
Disclaimer: I own no rights to characters or designs from league of legends. Intellectual rights belong to right games.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Leaves fell. Riven wandered through the forest aimlessly, aware of her surroundings yet not keenly so. As per her normal want, she often took long walks in solitude, choosing not to intermingle with champions, especially those of Noxus. An exile, after all, would be forever alone.

A fox ran out ahead of her on the path, breaking the melancholy mood. Such a free creature had no issues with society, they had no worry of being betrayed and lived solely for themselves. Only food, water and shelter concerned beasts of the forest, and in that regard Riven envied them.  
Riven paused, watching the small creature scurrying franticly away. The demeanor of it gave her pause, something had scared the animal, and badly.  
In answer to her line of thought a bellowing roar sounded behind her and Riven was slammed to the ground.  
Battle training took over, her bodily instinctively taking over, throwing her elbow out into the gut of the monster, then turning and slamming a fist into it, granting the time needed to draw her shattered sword.  
A lion shrugged off the blow and rose to it's feet, teeth bared and growling. Stepping to the side the two circled, Riven respecting that her foe was deadly, proof of which was dribbling down her back where the mighty claws had reamed her armor open.

Once again Riven felt a heavy weight crash into her back, however this time instead of falling she allowed herself to be thrown forward coming out of the attack in a roll. A second lion joined the first and Riven was sure that there was more.

She dashed forward swinging her shattered blade, scoring the firght cat on it's shoulder, it was a shallow wound, and Riven realized the animal shad baited her. A paw swatted her down, all the military training unable to stop the raw power behind the blow.

Exiles had no family, no friends. Riven accepted this, as she felt her back slam into a tree. Rising into a ready stance she knew these beasts would be more difficult to defeat than she gave them credit for. A pack would defend its own, letting one take the scratch for the heavy counter hit.

A pair of snarls came from her left and without looking Riven knew that two more lions had arrived. Two she had a chance to defeat, but with four it was all but hopeless.

The exile readied herself determinedly, moving to keep all four cats in sight. One had a mane, the alpha of the pack.

A bellowing roar came from behind her. Riven hesitated, the ferocity of the cry slowing her reaction, while most would have been stunned entirely her conviction and belief forced her to turn and meet this threat.

She turned in time to see a while blur leap over her head and crash into the lions.

Rengar went toe to toe with the lions, taking the blows that would send a smaller being, including a human, flying and striking back with his own blows. In seconds they lions had turned and fled, leaving him standing alone, licking blood off his claws.

"Rengar? What are you doing here?" Riven asked. She did not lower her sword. Rengar was more dangerous than the lions, and for all she knew, The Pridestalker had set his on her as his next trophy.

"I could ask you same question. What business do you have fighting lions? Why allow yourself to be prey? You are a champion of the league, does that mean nothing to you?"

Riven cocked her head. The Pridestalker was more mad she had almost died than concerned about any wounds of his, or why she was here.

"Thank you for your help. I must be off though," Riven began.

"To do what? Go be another's prey? This trail leads you to nowhere. You are in my forest and have been for several hours. I want to know why."

"What I do is none of your concern."

"It is when you are in my territory. Tell me. Why have you come?"

"I wanted to walk. Alone."

Rengar narrowed his eyes, and cocked his head.

"Walk in the city."

"I wanted to be alone."

Rengar laughed, the deep sound bouncing around the forest, almost like his roar had earlier.

"For what cause? To die alone? Maybe give the forest something to fight over? What if those were full grown? You almost died by yourself. Why take no one when you are simply walking? You humans never make any sense. I could understand if you were hunting something, but you were not, you were simply being hunted."

Silence followed. During its reign several things ran through the mind of Riven, one being outrage at Rengar for his taunts, one was stoic acceptance that he was right in how close to death she would have been. The final one was surprise, surprise at just how much Rengar had spoke, aside from his roar she had never really heard him speak.

"Exiles walk alone. My path is one to be walked alone. Now please, leave me."

Rengar looked at Riven, with something like respect in his eyes.

"The forest. Why? You could walk alone in the fields, why come to the forest?"

Blinking Riven looked at him.

"It's fall. I find the colors pretty, and it is the best time of year for a forest walk."

"Then follow me if you can. I will show you something few of your kind see."

Hours ticked off with Riven running along the trails of the forest, always just keeping the tail of Rengar in sight. It was odd traveling with somebody on what should have been a solitary treck, but it was refreshing having a goal, even if it was simply following Rengar.

Finally they came to a stop atop a hill. Rengar was waiting for her, not out of breath by his bounding pace through the forest.

"Climb this tree Exile, and see what ought to be seen by all."

Climbing up the tree was difficult, and soon it was highed than most. Minutes later it was taller than all. Near the top at a thick branch was a bundle of ropes, it held a canteen, and held Rivens weight as she sat in it. Then with no need to cling to branches Riven looked around and felt her breath catch.

Perched upon the highest tree she was the town she had come from, the sprawl that was around the institute of Justice, and how it was layered. However it was not the sight of what humans had built that made her breath catch.

All round her the forest was alive. Leaves danced and twirled, falling all over while she could see various animals scurrying around, from massive bears to a herd of boars. Everywhere she looked there was life, but beyond the rich colors of Autumn was the feeling of calm.

Rengar was beside her then, having made the climb much more quickly.

"Remember this well. No one is an exile. You may be called as such but just as much as they call you outcast of whatever foolish nation, bear this in mind. You are human, you are yourself and among the few who can truly claim to have traveled the forest, and seen what a small thing a single human is. You have been to the mistress of nature and seen her shed her skin to prepare the next phase. For as much as you say you must walk your path alone, there is truly no such thing. There is life all around us if we only look. "

Riven looked at Rengar a loss for words.

"Now you must do me a favor human. Speak not of this to the league. I prefer them thinking I am simply some mindless beast that will charge in. It makes moments like this where I speak so much more entertaining. You didn't think I could even talk did you?"


	5. Singed-A long recovery

Authors note: I have been getting a fair amount of requests in, and each one I get I will eventually get too, so if it takes a few chapters I apologize. Still looking for pairing though, and as always more champions to write about. So far on the list, after this one, is Kog'maw, Diana, and twitch.  
Disclaimer: I own no rights to league of legends. Intellectual and copyright belongs to riot games.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Singed examined the bright green liquid. If he could find a way to make his poison more effective it would be less of a drain on him, and be useful for purposes past the arena.

"Perhaps if I add carbon, maybe it will linger for an increased time." He muttered to himself.

Hours slipped by, only the potent poison occupying his attention and eventually he set it aside for a new project.

Measuring liquids was the easy part. It was the delicate mixture that was tricky. If one poured to fast then the kinetic energy could cause an explosion, however if poured to slowly it would not mix properly and explode.

Singed set the mixture to cook and went for a walk. He needed to outsource an expert for this one.

"So you want me to do what?" Ziggs asked looking up at Singed.

"A simple but vital task. This mixture is meant to signal other champions, but in such a way the other team will not understand. I must stand back to observe, but since I cannot stand back and pour combine the liquid myself I need an associate to assist me. As you have experience in such matters you seem to be the perfect fit."

Ziggs shrugged and stepped forward to mix the two liquids while Singed beat a heasty retreat as far back as the lab would allow.

"So just pour it in? That's it?"

"Yes but do so at a steady rate"

Surprisingly enough Ziggs found the right rate and the potion did not explode. Singed allowed a smile, now he knew just how to make the new mixture.

"So you just throw It on the ground for the signal then?"

"Err yes. Just hard enough to shatter the bottle."

Signed realized his mistake in telling a yordle such as Ziggs that the potent mixture in his hand was simply a smoke potion, rather than the firebomb potion he was currently holding.

"Like this?" Ziggs said tossing the potion at Singed.

Singed turn and was running knowing he couldn't get away or catch the bottle. The only thing he could think of, and say as he ran was quite simply.

"NONONONONONONONONONONONO"

The bottle shattered and the lab blew.

Singed lay in the hospital beside Ziggs, his skin burning from where the poison had clung and burnt.

"I have company in here at least!" Ziggs cackled from the bed beside him.  
It was going to be a long recovery session.


	6. Kog'Maw-Colors

Authors note. Thanks for the recommendations, it's great to get so many ideas, and I truly do appreciate it. If you want a specific pairing let me know, I am trying to do chapters in order I get the recommendations though, and if you ask for a specific pairing that will get priority.  
Disclaimer: I own no intellectual rights to League of legends. Copyrights belong to riot games.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kog'Maw was hungry. This in of itself wasn't unusual, the Mouth of the Abyss was always hungry.

Wandering around the city Kog'maw ignored the fanfare of the people. He had been told strictly by the Voice not to devour any of them. Instead he wandered aimlessly, looking for something particularly interesting to eat.

He saw it then. Floating above the ground, a whole flock of them. Brightly colored and bobbing high above the small creature's head. It was then his current mission to eat this things.

Kog'maw began running, he was on his quest and there was nothing that could stop him. The streets were busy but people gave the Mouth of the Abyss a respectable distance.

Determination etched into his mind Kog'Maw raced around, searching or a place to leap up and devour the colors.

Hours passed and Kog'Maw was getting angry. It seemed no matter where he went the colors were just too high above him to have any hope of devouring them.

Out of sheer frustration he snapped at the next good smelling thing nearby, and continued on, ignoring the crying of the child who had abruptly lost his candy. Frustration drove on Kog'maw until his legs ached and he paused glaring at the colors above him, hating them.

"Kog'Maw? What are you doing?"

Whirling around Kog'Maw saw Leona standing there. Unlike him, she was much more difficult to recognize without her massive shield and her armor on.

"I hunger and want to eat."

Wisely Leona backed up a step, having felt the acid of the creature in the Arena far too often.

"Eat what?"

"The color in the sky! It taunts me! Never moving never falling and yet so tasty I must devour it! It is my goal!"

Looking skyward Leona grinned.

"Let me treat you to something else and then maybe you will give this notion up. It's something new."

New perked up Kog'Maw's attention. The stubborn color was out of reach and perhaps his fellow champion could sate his hunger.

"What are these bright colors!" Kog'Maw bellowed looking through the glass at the tubs of color.

"It's called ice cream. It's cold flavor you can eat. Pick out some to try and the clerk will put it in a bucket for you."

Kog'Maw looked at the buckets of ice cream eyes wide. He began choosing the colors he could not get above, reds, blues and so on. Eventually he had a bucket set down in front of him.

"Okay eat slow, ice cream can give you." Leana began licking at her own ice cream when she stopped and shook her head.

Kogmaw had his whole head, which amounted to about half his body in the garbage can sized bucket of ice cream and was devouring it as fast as it would go in his mouth.

Suddenly the legs poking out stiffened, and Kog'Maw let out a primal yell of pain.

"What magic is this! My head, it aches! Make it stop!"

"If you eat to fast you get a brain freeze, eat slower next time. Also next time you try to eat something around town, don't pick a rainbow."


	7. DianaTwitch-Moon gazing

Authors note. I am considering doing a Halloween Chapter, in fact its past consideration; however I would like some suggestions on champions to use, and the length. I believe it will be fairly long with the potential to be longer, but it would also put a halt to other updates, would you (the readers) rather have the longer delay for a longer chapter, or just have a shorter (still longer than the average) and receive it more quickly. Let me know if any reviews you drop off, and it will be appreciated.

Disclaimer: I own no intellectual rights to League of legends. Copyright belongs to Riot Games.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diana leaned back in her chair. The night air was refreshingly cool, and the chill was a reminder of the late season. There wasn't any snow yet, which was something she was thankful about. Stars dotted the sky above her, although a cloud obscured the moon, which was the true reason for being upon the roof.

Wind picked up, and eventually it would move the cloud, showing to her the patron of her lunar powers. Of course, beyond being a totem for the power, the moon was in of itself a beautiful sight.

Movement behind her made the Scorn of the moon turn and see Twitch. The Plague Rat was looking skyward and made no sudden movements, in fact he seemed to have forgotten Diana was even there.

"Is there something I can aid you with?"

"Oh! I saw somebody up here and thought they were up to something, so I came up. Then I realized they might be too busy to chat, but I was already here. So I stopped to think about it and then I looked up and saw all the lights in the sky and wondered about them. Then you asked that and now I'm confused."

Diana took a second to try and understand what the fast speaking champion had said. It normally took a minute to understand Twitch, due to the curious nature of his mind.

"Yes, so is there still a reason for you to be here?"

"I need a reason? I guess so, everyone needs a reason for something, and I suppose I should have one for being here. Why are you here? Maybe you should tell me what your reason and I can tell you what mine is then."

"I came to gaze upon the heavens. The majesty of the moon, and the glimmer of the stars. I enjoy such things."

"That's what that stuff is? I thought they were street lights, like the ones down here. Guess they are kinda high, but why are they only there at night? What are stars? Why's the moon called a moon?" Twitch stopped and looked skyward, his mind once again paused by the vastness above him.

Partially amused and largely annoyed Diana looked at the Plague Rat. It was odd for him to be so silent, normally he would be muttering to himself, questions, and answers to questions then answers to questions he hadn't asked yet.

"Come and sit beside me, I can teach you the ways of the moon."

"Do I have to sit? Can't I lay? Can rats lay down or do we flop. What's the definition of flop? Do you flop?"

Despite his rambling Twitch sat and Diana explained to him what stars were and how the moon changes phases, answering any of the questions related to the sky above them.

"I have never really seen the stars. Often at night I am inside. This has been a very pleasant experience, I thank you for it. Does thanks from a rat mean anything? I guess no one else has ever gotten any. You are the first to receive thanks from a rat! How do you feel? Do you feel thankful?"

Diana shook her head and leaned back looking up at the stars.

Perhaps she would have been better off shoving the little rat off a roof.


	8. Malzahar, Vladimir- Oppa voidling style

Authors note: Still looking for champion parings. I fast forwarded this one since it seemed rather interesting.  
Disclaimer. I own no intellectual rights to League of legends. Copyright is held by riot games.  
XXXXXXX

Vladimir swirled his wine, watching the last vestiges of the red liquid re-settle to bottom of the glass. People around him stared, some in awe while others were simply afraid to take their eyes off him. The Crimson Reaper demanded the respect of those around him, and despite the control the Institute exerted over it's champions, Vlad had often ignored that and drained people of their precious blood.

A figure floated over and settled into the chair across from him. Vladimir met the glowing blue eyes without flinching, his lip curling into a smirk.

"Back once more it would seem Prophet."

"This one's physical body requires relief of stress. It tells me it finds your game most enjoyable."

"Very well. Shall we begin?"

Both figures split, and were now wandering around the large bar. Each randomly joining a group to sit and speak. This was a game created by Vladimir months ago, and it had a very simple rule. Whoever could make the most patrons of the bar get up and dance, using whatever means they saw fit, won. It was really a pointless game, but one that amused both Vladimir, and seemed to help Malzahar's physical body release tension it built up naturally; neither really knew or particularly cared why.

"Ladies, how nice to finally make my acquaintance. I am sure it is an honor yes?"

Vladimir had sat down at a large table, a group of 8 women whom had various reactions to his gliding into their group.

"Oh yes! I saw your last match, I love you sink into that pool, it's always so neat to watch!" A blonde girl piped up.

A serious of glares from her table mates met her comment, and Vladimir surprised them laughing, not the usual laugh he saved to intimidate, but the lower, throatier one, better described as a chuckle.

"Yes I imagine it is most interesting to watch, although I must admit, the amount of dirt that gets into my hair after doing so is monstrous. The movement into dropping to the pool is a bit tricky as well. It takes a certain amount of shall we call it flair? I wonder if any of you fine young ladies have that flair?"

Four of the women got up and attempted to mirror the drop, which of course needed no such flair, but did look minutely like a dance, and therefore Vlad counted it.

"Yes perfect, but alas I must carry on, I believe the server mentioned a table required an autograph and it would be a shame to deprive them of me. Thank you ladies, have a pleasant evening."

Malzahar drifted into a very large group of people. Fifteen of them stood around a pool table talking, but fell silent at the approach of the Champion.

"I have always wondered about this game. If you can only tap them why not have another do it for you?"

A voiding popped into existence, one much smaller than the ones summoned in the arena. It rolled into a ball and spun towards the corner pocket, sinking itself.

"Scratch, yes?"

Laughter came from the group of humans.

"Perhaps a victory dance is in order?"

Another voidling popped into being, one that came to the knee of the prophet. Rearing up on two legs, it stuck one leg in the air, bent the joint of the other so it was horizontal in front of it and began hopping in a pattern.

"This voidling is a firm believe if Oppa Voidling style."

More laughter, and the entire group attempted to do the well renown dance, one recently adopted by the champion Twisted fate. Although seeing a voidling do such a thing was much more entertaining.

The night passed by and Vladimir Sat across from Malzahar, a new glass of wine in his hand.

"Twenty six."

Malzahar stared blankly at the Crimson reaper.

"Forty one. I believe I win this one. "

"I knew I was lost when I saw the gangnam voidling. I believe a new toy will be made of that one."

"You realize what this means?"

"yes, yes of course, what is the cost of this match."

"You must attempt to have Ahri try the substance known as 'cat nip' and capture the reaction with the proper technology."

"In this case I'm, glad I lost. I was going to have you change Gragas's barrel to one spiked with laxatives.


	9. A good night for all

Hey guys, sorry about the long delay, this chapter took several re writes to get to flow how I wanted it, and to be honest, I didn't have the time to get this out before Halloween. Nonetheless here is the Halloween chapter, if a tad late. I'm also basing this in the arena, so I apologize for betraying the title somewhat.  
If you see a champion you requested in this chapter, I will most likely be doing an individual chapter for them later on, so please don't flame that they didn't get a large enough part.  
XXXXXXX  
Darkness covered the hall. This was an unusual night, rather than the brightly lit, well known area of the twisted tree line was unique. After the long closure, it had re opened after the renovations were completed, and rather than simply trees, and bushes the area was transformed. Dark webs covered walls, although be they decoration or trademarks of some creature was yet to be seen.

Champions of the league were in abundance this night, none of them armed, but many armored in their gear so as to be recognizable, in theory at any rate.

Intermingled within the ranks of the Champions were fans, service members of the Institute, and admirers from all around. Halloween was a popular holiday and to live the holiday among the champions was a feat considered brag worthy.

Only one Summoner platform was in use, half the wasn't even accessible, where the outer turrets were several armed guards stood, and turned back any eyes, the number was double at the top turrets as well, with several of them facing the darkness many with scared looks on their faces.

Volibear was hunkered down on all fours, watching with fascination at the crowd of people. Many were dressed up as him, a concept he found amazing. Some costumes were better than others, mimicking even the small patterns on his armor while others were just made of some fabric.

Many small children would run up to him with wide eyes, some would ask him questions while others would stare. One or two nervously held out their hands, almost as if expecting him to sniff their hands. Bears did no such thing.

"A mongrel in armor, oh wait it's just you bear."

Lifting his lip in a snarl that made several of his on lookers back away in a hurry Volibear lifted his head and stared at Zilean. The old man and he often sparred with words, the grumpy little wretch hated him for some reason.

"I hear a clock needs a new gear somewhere, its got some rusty and cracked ones, oh wait it's just your head."

Onlookers were stunned and while the verbal battle escalated some began cheering at particularly vicious insults. Soon employees were moving in to try and stop the verbal battle but it showed no signs of slowing down.

Rengar laughed again. The battle between the old fool and the bear was always worth a laugh.

The teenage girl admiring him thought he was laughing at her joke. Silly frip.

"Can I see you're necklace? They never show a close up of it and we always see you tinkering with it." The girl asked. She was dressed as what he understood was a 'nurse'. He didn't understand why nurses had to wear such tight and revealing material; if anything it seemed to cause injurys, young men seemed often to become clumsy around her.

"My necklace is of my trophies, ones of worthy kills."

"Oh those are teeth? Don't they catch you're fur?"

"Pelt, human. It is called a pelt."

"It looks soft. Do you condition it?"

Rengar gave her a confused look.

"I cannot train hair."

"Rengar are you consorting with the humans?"

A roar interrupted what Rengar would say, Volibear was getting angry and Zilean and had apparently lost the verbal argument, for he flipped a table then stalked out into the trees.

"Nay. Just showing this female where I am planning to put your tooth." Rengar replied a growl coming from his throat.

"Can you truly see? I mean being half blind." Kha'zix replied.

"See? I could find you by the stench."

Champions seemed to be sticking together, small groups, but one was thoroughly alone save for his admirers, and was putting on quite the show for them.

"come now! A real challenge! Lets see whet else I can slice in half!" Draven bellowed twirling an axe.

Admirers were throwing things up and Draven was throwing axes to slice them in half before they hit the ground. Shoes, food, and in one case a pair of female underwear.

"My friend, you desire a true challenge?"

Whirling around and not looking a the axe that fell into his palm Draven met eyes with Twisted Fate.

"But of course! Are you volunteering your neck?"

"I wonder, if I were to gate around you, and hurl cards, could you hit them before they hit the ground? I would require the aid of a lovely young women to hold my cards of course."

A large catfight erupted, women clawing each other the be the first to touch the cardmaster's outstretched hand. When a women dressed up as a police officer did both disappeared.

Gating around and throwing cards Twisted fate took the women on his trip, having her throw cards as well.

As cards flew they fell in pairs. Draven was laughing, hurling axes in a stream slicing the cards. The enchantments on the axes bounced them back after each hit, and soon it appeared as though Draven was dancing in a rain of falling blades.

"Alas! I am out of cards five decks my crazy friend. Impressive. Now I must take my leave, I believe I am depriving a dance floor of it's star somewhere."

With a bow the cardmaster spun on heel and walked towards the main swing of the party where a large dance floor was set up.

"Is anyone else ready for more League of Draven?" Draven cried with glee, holding up his axes with a grin.

Ahri leaned back in her chair. Many young men were around her each with the same gleam in their eyes. It almost made Ahri sad that she had fed recently and couldn't take one of them for her own pleasure.

Of course they were happy enough to watch the contest she was in the middle of with Katarina.

"Your turn." Katarina reminded her.

Gazing around Ahri pointed to a boy dressed up as Gangplank.

"You! Come on now. "

Eagrly rushing forward he selected a shot glass and filled it with liquor from a bottle, then filled a second one.

Ahri took one glass and he took the other. Raising the shotglass she held to his lips she felt the glass touch hers. Both poured the liquor into the others mouth.

The strong brandy made her fox ears twitch.

"Lovely. Thank you." She said brushing off the boy.

"For a fox you can sure drink."

Katarina looked around and repeated the gesture, a boy dressed up as Shen came forward eagerly.

After the shot she quirked an eyebrow as the boy stared her in the eye.

"Not bad. You missed some of your alcohol though boy here, let me give you some more." Katarina took a swig from the bottle then grabbed the boy and yanked him in close until their faces met. He then got pushed back and fell on his ass, bits of alcohol dribbling from his mouth from the transfer.

Ahri laughed.

"Teasing the poor boys?"

Hours passed by quickly and midnight approached. Many of the on lookers and a few of the champions were asleep where they lay, or had left. Draven had been the first to go, leaving after his crowd had shrank, many of his fans leaving without clothing. Zilean had left after defeating Volibear in an argument, stating to his many fans he 'wanted to end the night on the highest possible note'. Ahri and Katarina were both asleep on a couch, both were cuddling together rather closely and both had no socks on, while Katarina had lost her shirt somewhere.

Tryndamere spun Ashe around. Both champions were on the dance floor surrounded by people. A slower country song was playing and that The Barbarian King was dancing was a fact not missed. Every couple of songs he would take a different girl on the floor, but after each one he returned to Ashe.

"Since when do barbarians dance?" Ashe teased they slowly rotated on the spot.

"A true barbarian does as he pleases regardless of others. For me, it's dancing. In my eyes that makes it manly."

"Right then. I should mention this to other barbarian chieftens?"

"Don't make me tie you up women."

"Is that a promise?"

"Come on! You have to try it once." Riven pleaded.

"I will not." Rengar glowered.

"You might like it. You never know until you try!"

"The Pridestalker does not dance."

"What's stopping you from trying?"

"For one that infernal master Yi. I never realized he carried a camera, he already has several for what he calls 'his book'. I do not intend to give him another page."

"It'll be fun! Come on, you tried whiskey right? That was fun!"

"You were right about the drink, even if I was unable to stand for a few moments."

Riven fell silent. The lull in conversation was almost a cue for the music to change. It picked up into a faster beat, a more popular one.

"Now why is a beautiful girl like you, pouting so?" Ezreal asked striding forward.

"Rengar doesn't want to dance."

Rengar growled.

"Well that's normal. He is a male after all. Master Yi does seem to be on a roll with his camera tonight too. I never would have guessed he was a shutterbug. "

"Why the fancy clothes?" Riven asked looking up and down.

"Oh. Lost a bet. If I won Fiora would have had to wear something strapless." Ezreal replied looking down. He was wearing a fitted tuxedo, one with a white dress shirt, and a midnight blue jacket along with a black silk vest.

"Blondie, you dance with her. I believe I am needed else where." Rengar vanished after he spoke.

"Well I can't turn down a last request, shall we my lady?" Ezreal asked bowing and holding out a hand.

Smiling Riven took his hand and led him onto the dance floor.

"CHUG! YOU CAN DO IT, PUT YER BELLY INTO IT!" Gragas bellowed.

Olaf slammed his tanker down.

"ANOTHER!" he roared.

Cheers erupted around them.

It was not often that Gragas found a drinking partner, but he would have to rate Olaf as the best. The berserker was keeping up, drink for drink to him.

Around them lay the bodies of the fallen, party goers who had tries to keep up to The Rabble Rouser.

"Another two tankers were set in front of them and a third and fourth were propped up as well.

"I'll just be a joinin you two in this battle!" Gangplank cried swinging himself into his chair.

"Make that three! Demacia can't be un represented in this fight!" Garen declared sitting down.

The four champions kept drinking, Gragas always finishing his jug first.

"DRINK UP ME HEARTIES YO HO!" Gragas yelled, followed by a burp.

"What kind of bloody pirate voice is that?" Gangplank demanded. He burped much more loudly.

Laughter erupted form the table.

Diana leaned against the wall watching the crowds. She had signed several things and now no more onlookers bothered her. A perk of being smaller.

"Does this make sense to you?" Volibear rumbled walking up to the Lunar Envoy.

"Yes of course. It's an excuse for fun. Why aren't you out dancing bear?"

Volibear laughed, the sound like small claps of thunder.

"I'm sure that would go well."

"I would offer to dance with you, but I'm afraid watching the drinking contest in the corner is just to amusing."

"Oh? Who is winning?"

"I'm unsure if you are truly able to win such a contest."

"Two of my comrades, what are you doing over here alone? You should be out on the floor no?"

"Bears don't dance duelist."

Fiora laughed.

"So I cannot convince you to a dance then?"

Without a word Diana planted her foot on Volibear and shoved. While it would have sent most people flying, Volibear was just sort of nudged forward.

"Ah perfect!"

Fiora grabbed the furry arm and began dragging the much larger bear out onto the dance floor.

"This shall be most fun! I have never danced with one such as you before!"

Master Yi was enjoying himself. His hobby of photography was being nurtured quite nicely. He had taken photos of almost every champion doing something embarrassing. It was most amusing to post the pictures in the waiting room of matches, but of course he always made sure to have plenty of copies.

Seeing Riven and Ezreal dancing he snapped a picture, the sight of the Exile dirty dancing was perfect, but doing it on Ezreal wearing a suit to boot was just priceless.

Yes tonight was a good night.

"Attention? Can I have your attention please!"

The music was stopped and a voice was broadcast over the speakers instead.

"I would like to thank you all for coming out tonight. I hope you enjoy the festivities. As Midnight has gone many of our champions have also left the party in one way or another. Thank you all for coming once more and I hope your experience was pleasant. I would like to thank our coordinator for the night, Eribas. I hope you all have a pleasant evening and please enjoy yourselves to the fullest."

The music resumed and once more the party was in swing.

It was a good night for all.


	10. Talon, Eve - Blades

Hey all. Sorry about the long delays that have seem to become the norm for me, school and personal life has been most hectic and while I do feel like you deserve an explanation I'm sure many of you don't truly care.  
Going to try and put out at least once a week, which reminds me. To those who are PM'ing me, with, shall we say detailed, requests of champions in the act of ah. Shall we say putting out? Kindly stop, I'm going to start blocking you, the last one was rather humorous in their description of their request, if you wish for harlequin please go read 50 shades of grey or some other such novel.  
Still looking for pairings as per usual so please feel free to request such, and I shall use them in none wild monkey love scenarios.  
This chapter will be a bit longer since a player suggested it, and I actually played against this combo last night, and while getting my butt kicked the idea for this came to my head.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Talon blew out a breath. This technique would be worth it, but building the muscle memory in his arms was killing him. Thirteen consecutive hours still had not provided results, and until he improved he would not allow himself any amenities to weakness, such as food or sleep.

Raising his blades once more he leaned back and nodded to the summoner behind the panel, giving the signal for the exercise to start anew.

Spinning saw blades shot out from the wall, and Talon's mind flicked off. His nature of the assassin took over eyes taking in the small details, pinpointing the spots he needed to hit.

Running toward the deadly sharp steal Talon kicked off on one foot, his blade lunging to tap the spinning saw as it slashed by. Using that momentum he flipped over, while spinning he lashed out three more times, each time using the momentum of the strikes to alter direction. After fourteen a blade clipped his hip, and he lost his balance.

Falling through the hissing light of blades Talon let no sound escape him as they sliced into his body. More blood coated the already red floor, the floor that had began as black.

Three summoners rushed out, healing magic at the ready. After a few moments they retreated, the deep gashes closed and blood re fused into the broken assassin's body. None of them bothered to clean up the blood on the floor, the previous group had told them not to bother as it just kept building up.

"As fun as it is watching you fail so completely, I do have to ask what you are doing."

With narrowed eyes Talon scanned the room, he saw no one near by however.

"I have no time for such games. Reveal yourself to me or be gone."

"Still full of fight after being hacked up all those times? Adorable."

Talon placed the voice and without looking flung a knife.

Evelynn leaned to the side, casually avoiding the Blade's Shadows attack.

"Oh did I make the poor meat bag mad?" Evelynn asked grinning, her sharp teeth gleaming.

"What do you want Widomaker. As I said I have no time for games."

"What too busy being sliced up? They seem to be refilling the machine so why don't you tell me what you are doing."

"I'm training. What do you think?"

"Colour me impressed. Working that hard out of the Arena. Isn't your next match in a month or something? Ah with that new boy, the one who throws shuriken."

Talon replied by rising to his feet and wiping the handles of his blades clean.

"The goal of this is to dodge incoming physical projectiles. On each shuriken is a red X the size of my thumb. I must hit that point, and use the momentum to keep in the air. I Must hit twenty before I quit today's training."

"Sounds fun. Mind if I give it a try with you next time. This room is large enough for us both if you move over about four feet."

His nostrils flaring was the only tell that the statement angered the assassin.

"Come on now. From one professional assassin to the next."

"Only if you aid me in a favor later."

"Oh?"

"That accursed Yi managed to get a picture of me in the city. It is a imperative I remove it from his wall."

"Dare I ask?"

"Depends if you enjoy being able to utilize your voice box."

Both grinned.

Moments later they nodded at the booth.

Blades whistled out, and Talon's mind switched off and Eve bared her teeth in a feral grin.

Eve caught the first blade on her claw and flipped up, but was immediately clipped after the dodge and fell below where the blades shot out.

Talon felt a blade draw a thin line on his eye brows as he spun, but maintained his composure and made it to the next spinning blade, continuing his spin, shoulders set as leapt to the last blade.

A saw slashed across his Achilles Tendon, knocking him short of the mark as his momentum was robbed. His blade missed the X, but he still hit and pushed the shuriken down enough to shoulder into a roll down and away from the other incoming projectiles.

Medics rushed in to seal the small fountain at his ankle and patch up Eve.

"What the hell man? That's impossible, how do you manage to not get hit by income blades after you strike?"

"A good assassin does not reveal his tricks."

Eve laughed.

"Well you hit twenty. Can you quit now or do we get to try one more time?"

"I missed the mark on the last one."

"You looked like you managed it ok to me."

"A good assassin does not miss."

"Okay. I believe I have mastered this technique." Talon said letting out a breath half hour later.

"Good, I'm beat. I don't think I can ever look at this room again."

Talon turned to leave, pausing with the door open in hand. He glanced back at Evelynn, raising his eyebrows.

"I think that's the closest anyone will ever see to you asking a woman to anything. Even if she is blue."

"Well it is my favorite color. I may have to see just how blue you are." He replied as she walked by.

Her back was to him as he smiled, but when she turned with an incredulous expression on her face.

His smile was once again a mask.


	11. various-pokergame

Again I'm afraid this one wasn't recommended in reviews but I was talking about it during a game when the characters mentioned were in it. Hope you enjoy this one. Shout out to Ujani for the recommendation.  
All rights belong to respective owners.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"No no, it's a grand time I assure you." Soraka told the man walking beside her.

Shen didn't change his emotion at the reassurance but continued his measured stride.

"Akali will be joining us as well so I hear. Of course the members always change but the pot remains the same."

"Well see you there tonight. Nine thirty; bring something to drink."

In one of the larger rooms of the Institute the champions gathered. Generally large groups resulted in tension but this gathering was much more laid back. Rather than meeting to attempt to battle it out with weapons, the weapons were cards.

"Everyone here?" Twisted fate asked, the un spoken dealer of the night.

Murmers of assent went thought the gathered players.

"Well, you all know the stakes. Winner gets to set a goal on one loser, and they must do everything they can to make it happen. That being said, if I ever find out who recorded me singing along to Taylor swift; ah well never mind, but those are the stakes. As we all know any cheating that gets caught has it's own consequences, dependent on who catches you. Game name is 'Texas hold em."

The Card Master dealt out the cards after the ante.

Immediately Graves folded, followed by Fiora who gave a distasteful sniff as she always did when folding early. Shen called, tossing in two chips, along with Soraka. Miss fortune threw in four chips for a raise making Akali fold.

Ahri paused, tapping her finger while looking thoughtfully at the pot and her cards. After a few seconds delay and a swig from some green liquid in her bottle she tossed down her chips for a call.

Matching the calls everyone else stayed in. Twisted fate dealt out the next three cards, looking at the remaining players carefully. Poker faces were normally easy for him to read, but when two opponents were legitimate ninjas, one wasn't entirely human, one was called divine and the other a notorious gambler it made things a bit more challenging, and fun.

"Let's raise the pot a bit." Twisted chuckled tossing in twenty five.

Shen stayed in and so did Ahri but that was it.

One card and a round of boring checking the final card was out, each player scrutinizing the next.

Shen raised another twenty. The cardmaster looked at his eyes hoping for a tell but didn't see anything. Giving up he looked at Ahri as she called and grinned.

"Lay em out."

Twisted fate had a three of a king with aces, beating out the two pair of kings and queens Ahri had, she glared at him hatefully, whiskers twitching.

"A flush? Really Shen?" Twisted Fate shook his head.

The card game continued and after a few hands it looked like a trend was happening. Ahri was in last, despite being not entirely human she really couldn't bluff to save her life. Soraka was having a little more success but not much as she was slightly ahead of The Nine Tailed Fox. Akali was much better off but still trailing behind The Grand Duelist after a surprise straight flush. The real competition it seemed was between Twisted fate and Graves, with Miss fortune closely following them with Shen right behind her.

"Let us make zis a touch more fun yes?" Fiora said between hands, swirling a glass of wine.

"How do ya propose we do that darlin" Graves rumbled, cracking the top of a new bottle of beer.

"Well, how about for each of zee hands we fold on ze first deal, we take a shot?"

Shen laughed.

Silence as everyone except Akali turned to him in shock. It was the first sound he had made that night.

"You can laugh?" Miss fortune asked eyes wide in surprise.

"Of course I can laugh." Shen replied.

"Next you are going to be telling us you speak sentences with more than five syllables in them." Ahri laughed.

"You should see him when he's drunk. Then getting him to shut up is the trick." Akali said laughing. He face was slightly flushed from the blue mixture she was drinking.

"I'm game for that rule. I got some tequila here for just such an occasion." Graves said rising up and walking to a cupboard.

No one questioned why he had liquor stashed away in such a disused room, but most were glad he did.

"I dunno, I don't drink that much." Soraka muttered eyeing the bottle of liquid warily.

"Well just don't fold then. Lets go!" Miss fortune laughed.

The game went far more quickly and it soon the bots grew larger. Less people were willing to fold right off the bat.

"Shen, why don't you talk more huh? You are one funny fucking guy ha ha." Soraka said trying to keep her head up.

"I belive this is The Starchild when she is heavily intoxicated. This alone made the trip worth it." Shen said leaning back as the horn on Soraka's head dipped to eye level.

"She only had a few drinks. Some people are just light weights." Miss fortune said, tossing her two cards in and taking a swig from the bottle of tequila.

"Still cant believe you guys finished my other two bottles already." Graves said flicking in five chips to call.

"Ahri? Ahri, still awake?" Fiora asked poking the fox in the forehead.

"Let's say she's out." Akali laughed. He face was very flushed now and she was practically laying on Ahri, in what had started out as the two leaning shoulder to shoulder.

"For the record Fiora, best, idea, ever." Twisted fate said, dealing out the next three cards.

Time slipped by and Soraka joined Ahri in the ranks of the sleeping, her horn stabbing into the table when her head slammed down on to it. Akali and Ahri were piled together both sleeping quietly, although Ahri's tail would occasionally twitch.

"Ah blast it." Fiora cursed tossing her cards in and taking a shot of the alcohol.  
"Shame we ain't playin another type of poker eh darling?" Graves laughed as he pulled the chips in. IT was only Miss fortune Twisted fate, Shen and himself were left in the running. Fiora picked up her bottle and leaned back in her chair, giving Graves a kick under the table as she did so.

Miss fortune was next to go, Shen calling her bluff.

"OH COME ON! How could you know I was bluffing? Even these two didn't catch it."

"Your left check muscle contracted."

"No it didn't"

"It was less than a millimeter."

"How could you see that from across the table?"

The Eye Of Twilight cocked an eyebrow and laughed.

Muttering darkly Miss fortune shuffled back and was joined by Fiora, as they began a whispered conversation, punctuated by laughter often.

"Let's end this right eh boys? All on one hand?"

Graves glared but nodded. His old hated of Twisted fate was not entirely forgotten but his love of card games was still stronger.

"Yes let's I must carry The Fist back to her bed. The Heart of the Tempest will find this story most amusing."

Dealing the card each player glared at the other.

"Flush." Twisted fate said grinning.

"Straight flush." Graves said reaching for the pot.

"Flush of the Royalty."

Both players stared at him.

"Is that not what it is called?"

"It's a Royal Flush." Graves said.

"My apologies. Royal flush then."

"Well you win. What do you want a loser to do." Graves muttered darkly staring at the cards.

"I believe I must task Fiora with something."

"Oh?" Fiora said looking up from her conversation with Miss Fortune.

"Yes, I believe you are capable enough, but I wish you to put dye in the shampoo Olaf uses for his beard. I find the notion of his beard being pink amusing, and wish to call him pinkbeard. Take pictures of this as well."

"My pleasure."


	12. Veigar and Tristana-Shopping

Hey sorry for long delay. Exam period is a touch stressful and I apologize for the next long delay now. Also, you might have noticed chapter 1 is now gone. Rather than rework it to flow like the rest of the story I just killed it. I apologize if you had that one as a favorite but I just didn't follow how the rest of the chapters went. However, I do plan on re using the yordles, just not in that manner.  
all rights belong to Riot Games.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veigar swung his feet. He really didn't know where the habit had formed, but whenever he was in thought he would swing his feet through the air. One of the perks of being a Yordle was it was never a problem to find a chair to do this in.

In between matches he normally studied different types of magic, developed new spells or something productive, but for some reason today he just had no inclination; no drive to be productive. The feeling almost reminded him of his teenage years.

"A walk maybe." He muttered aloud, hopping down from his chair.

Veigar waved a hand behind him, the door to his room magically sealing, it would take a magic user of considerable strength to break through.

Short legs didn't travel very fast, and so after minutes of walking, Veigar was still in the institute.

"Hey, sup?"

Looking at the voice, his revere broke abruptly Veigar glared at Tristana.

"What do you want!"

"Well I'm kinda curious why you are in my neck of the woods so to speak. I mean, you are outside my door."

Veigar looked at the door, and realized he had wandered into the adjacent dormitories of champions. Each door looked similar to his, and it occurred to him that it was his first time talking to Tristana by herself. Often she was accompanied by Teemo, or another Yordle.

"I have no need to declare my business to one like you." Was the given reply.

"Bored huh? Me too, Teemo had to go deal with training some new scouts, Heimerdinger is busy on an invention, Ziggs is working on a bomb, and all the other Yordles seem to be busy doing something boring. Oh, I know. Why don't we go shopping!"

"Shopping? With you? Why would I do such a ridiculous thing?"

"Well duh. You're bored, I'm a girl and shouldn't have to carry my bags so you can. Shopping is fun, besides, you could use a new hat."

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY HAT?" Veigar bellowed raising his tiny staff.

"Besides being out of date, it has scorch marks on it from when Brand and you fought last night."

Before he could stop her, Tristana Grabbed Veigar by the hand and began dragging him out the door.

"Wait! No, let go of my casting hand, I demand it!"

"And get hit with dark matter? Not likely, come on now it will be fun!"

"Can we go yet?" Tristana asked glaring at the Tiny Master Of Evil.

"You said I required a new hat and I agree, but I must find one that is as fitting as possible."

"None of the fifty you have tried work for you hey?"

"Of course not! A sorcerer staff and hat are his symbols of power!"

"Rhyze doesn't wear a hat."

"He wears the Uncle Sam one."

"That was once, we haven't been able to convince him since Yi snapped the picture of him."

Veigar finally chose a hat identical to his, with a matching white outfit.

"Don't white mages heal?"

"This one heals by making them respawn."

"Those shoes are fine. Let us move on!"

"Easy there healer, they need to be pink."

"You never wear pink!"

"Of course I wear pink. I just need to like the shoes."

"Is this payback for the hat shopping?"

"Oh you bet it is."

Veigar grumbled and sat down, and although she couldn't see his mouth he was indeed smiling.

"A dress shop? I don't normally wear them but that one looks quite pretty. Last store I swear."

Veigar grumbled. Behind him, suspended magically were piles of boxes of items Tristana had bough, including a set of small figures of the Champion, several boxes of sweets, and at least a dozen shoe boxes.

Before going into the store Veigar threw an even horizon around the boxes. Nothing could take them through that, not without being stunned and he seeing anyway.

Finally selecting a dress Veigar turned to look at the pile of packages once more.

"Hey is that Fiora?" Tristana asked as a figure ran by.

"It appears so. I wonder what she is running from."

Fiora darted around the Event horizon nimbly and continued running.

"Looks like she was being chased by hell itself." Tristana chuckled.

A figure barreled through the event Horizon, not even slowed by the mountain of items, nor the spell itself. Tear through htem he hurled an axe uncaring it seems if he hit the target or not.

"COME BACK YOU LITTLE RUNT! HOW DARE YOU DEFILE A MANS BEARD!" Olaf roared.

People dove aside, no one willing to be near the enraged champion, and he continued onwards, un afraid to shoulder through any obstacle in the way, even smashing a cart from his bath with an arm and bellow of rage.

"My eyes must be deceiving me!" Veigar muttered.

Tristana was doubled over laughing.

"Did you see, oh my god did you see his beard? It was like bubble gum!"

"A pink bearded Olaf. Even I am not insane enough to attempt such a thing."

Another blur ran by, much faster than the previous two.

"Of course, Master Yi is going to get a picture. I have a feeling Fiora will be in a world of hurt when he catches her. I don't think anything will be able to stop him either." Tristana said, gasping for breath then laughing once more.

"I believe we should be returning, others must be informed of the pink beard at once."


	13. Shyvana and Olaf -Well its pink

Thought this would be an interesting pairing.  
I own no rights, All intellectual rights belong to Riot games.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shyvana stretched out in her chair. It really wasn't often that she went to the beach, it was quite a trek from the institute but taking some time away was worth it. People gave her a wide berth, not only because she was a champion, but because she was not known for her love of fans.

It was a shame Jarvan was busy with duties in Demacia, it would have been nice to have a friendly face, one she could openly speak too.

A beach ball startled her reverie making her sit up and look around, a pair of boys were walking over nervously, one looking at the sand.

"I'm guessing this is yours?" She said holding the ball out.

Some champions were noted for being caring towards their fans, Soraka being one of them, however no one said that about The Half-Dragon.

"Yes, thank you sir."

"Sir! Do I look like a man to you?" Shyvana demanded, keeping the smile from sliding across her face.

"No! I mean no miss!"

"Good. No you two run off before I eat you."

Conversation done she leaned back not watching the two scamper away.

"Do ye have to be doin tha?"

"Leave me be Beserker. I can toy with them if I wish."

"Ah but tha's just mean that is"

"Why do you speak like that? It's so irritating."

"Oh? Ya mean in mah funny voice do ya? Well the wee lads be likin it."

"Your beard is still pink."

"SHUT UP!" Olaf Roared making the people giving a wide berth move farther away.

"Do you intend to rival Gankplank for the seas? You can have your face on the pirate flag, with a great pink beard. Maybe a straw hat even."

"Dragon, do not be testing my patience."

"Ah there we go. Normal speaking tones."

Olaf stormed off grumbling.

Shyvana leaned back again enjogint he sun. It had taken her a while to find the swimsuit she wore today, and it was a shame whenever she tried to wear it at the pool some annoying person or Yordle always decided to make a splash.

Cold water jolted her wide awake, eyes flashing to the source immediately.

"Yer Swimsuit, be wet dragon!" Olaf bellowed laughing. He had a bucket at his feet and was clutching his knees to try and not fall over.

Rising in a fury she tore off after him. Both Champions wore no shoes in the sand, but did prove an entertaining view, Olaf, his pink beard dancing in the wind, running from Shyvana, still dripping with her hair flying out behind her.

"Enough!" Shyvana bellowed allowing herself to slip into dragon form.

Olaf turned and backhanded her head, making the snapping teeth barely miss his rear end.

"Don' be bitin tha! I be needin it for sittin!"

Roaring Shyvanna belched flame.

"Ack! Me beard be pink, but I still be wantin to keep it!" Olaf spun on heel and tackled the dragon, drawing on the power of Ragnarok.

Shyvana was caught off guard and couldn't stop from being knocked into the water. Both Dragon and Beserker went tumbling into the water, and steam billowed up.

Swimming to the surface in her human form Shyvana treaded water trying and failing to glare at Olaf.

"If ye be at the beach, best be havin fun." He said with a great laugh at the end.

"Well your beard is still pink."


	14. AlistarKataria-favors for favors

Sorry for the long wait. Really just lost the drive to write ha ha. Will try to get back on track now.  
I do not own anything related to League Of Legends, Intellectual Rights belong to Riot Games.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Alistar closed his book. This one had actually been given to him by Swain, that in of itself should have tipped him off it would only waste his time. Another list of pictures and names dated form the time he spent in the hell of Noxus. Eventually he would find Ayelia and repay all he owed her.

A knock on the door broke the chain of thought bringing up the rage that always seemed so close to the surface.

"What?"

Without answering the question the door opened and in stepped a fellow champion, one which Alistar didn't feel like pulping at the moment.

The Sinister Blade slid into the room and looked at Alistar.

"You know I never get used to seeing you sitting at a desk. It just looks so unnatural."

"Funny I get the same feeling when I see you without cleavage exposed to skintight pants on."

"Oh? Finally getting a sense of humor there Cow?"

"I don't know, you finally going to stop running for biggest prostitute of the League?"

Katarina laughed.

"Oh I love bantering with you, one of the few I don't have to worry about offending and then dealing with outside the arena."

"Likewise. Hope I didn't bother you by asking you to come tonight."

"Oh just gave me an excuse to slip away from Garen. That is one determined fool, then again he is a Demacian I suppose."

Chuckling Alistar pulled out a sketch he had an artist do from him.

"I'm looking for this girl, her name is Ayelia. I have a vested interest in finding her, do you recognize her?"

"Oh, this is the love of your life? I expected her to be bigger. And have horns."

"I can glue them on later. She is a servant to the family I was held captive."

"Ah debts to be repaid. Well I don't recognize her."

"I figured. I was hoping next time you went to Noxus you could keep your eyes open."

Katarina raised her eyebrows.

"I love to banter and insult you Alistar but why should I do this? You aren't exactly friendly with Noxus and even if I do find her, what are you going to do, barrel through Noxus to and bring her back?"

"If need be". The rage bubbled to the surface.

"Calm your horns. I'm being honest. What do you have to offer for this? Its not a big favor but its one you can't possible do yourself."

"What do you want?"

Katarina grinned.

"This is humiliating!" Alistar bellowed running through the forest.

"Shut up! I don't like this anymore than you do!" Volibear bellowed back crashing through a tree.

From a high tree Katarina laughed, Ashe joining in with her.

"See! Alistar isn't as fast but the tree's don't slow him down."

"I don't know Volibear is neck and neck."

"When one crosses the finish line you realize we have to find something new to test right?"

Alistar bellowed again smashing a tree out of his way and running for the finish line. Volibear was right behind him also shouldering through small bushes, brambles getting caught in his fur.

"No one hears of this Bear!"

"You bet your ass they don't!"

"How did you convince Alistar to do this?" Ashe asked wiping a tear from her eye.

"Oh you know favors for favors. How did you convince Volibear to do it?"

"I told him I would get him something for fleas."

"I don't even wanna know."


	15. various- ring fight part 1

I own nothing of league of legends. Intellectual rights belong to riot games.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

"This doesn't seem fair." The might of Demacia said hesitantly, shifting his weight form foot to foot.

"How is this not fair? I punch you fine in the arena." The blind monk replied stretching out his arms.

"Well that's different, you have a Summoner aiding you then. This is just a straight up match with no magic or anything. It just seems un fair to me."

Other people were trickling into the large gym, most were wearing some type of gloves, from cloth hand wraps to mixed martial art gloves. Spectators were also coming in, and unlike most gatherings of Champions, this one was not scheduled by the league.

"Well you may not even be fighting me. It depends on the name draw. And who else shows up."

Eventually the matches were lined up and the first pair stepped into the ring.

"Ready to do this?" Trynamere asked, rolling his shoulders and cracking his knuckled with a series of loud pops.

"You got won't be any challenge at all wimp."

"Whatever you say 'Pinkbeard'."

Olaf roared and threw the first swing. Tryndamere caught it on his shoulder and slugged back with his other arm.

The match continued much in the same fashion, one person punching the other and receiving a counter blow in return. There was no finesse to this fight, just straight up power. There was no defence, just who could stay standing longer.

Tryndamere bellowed and grabbed snapped his head forward. It connected with a resounding crack against Olaf's forhead, the result both staggering around the ring in a daze for a few seconds.

"That all you got you wimpy troll!" Olaf yelled, still trying to stand straight.

"Bring it on pinky!"

Olaf bellowed and charged, his shoulder catching Trynamere and throwing him clear of the ring.

Tryn landed with a thud and whoosh of breath, where he lay gasping for a few seconds.

"Winner, Olaf." Shen said in calm voice.

"Wow. Tryndamere got his ass kicked huh Ashe?" Katarina said leaning back in her chair.

"At least he put up a good fight. Did you seriously bring popcorn for this?" Ashe replied eyeing the bag of popcorn at Katarina's feet.

"Are you kidding me? This is better than most movies. Pull up a chair, we can make fun of the losers together."

Volibear growled, a rumbling sound that reverberated throughout the room. No other challenge was needed. There was a score to be settled and fate deemed this to be the rematch.

The response was a snort of steam, Alistar glared at Volibear. No words were needed. Yi had ensured that everyone had seen a well times photo of Alistar diving across a finish line, with Volibear directly behind them, both covered in bits of forest and for all intents looking like thye were actually chasing Yi.

"You run fast cow, lets see how you dance."

"Bring it on you stupid bear. I'm gunna throw your ass outta this ring."

Both champions met in a crash, one felt through the whole room, the sound of two massive weights colliding a force felt in one's ears.

"This should be good, bets?" Katarina asked.

"Can I get in on this? Riven asked leaning into the conversation.

"If you can find a chair sure. I'm betting on Alistar. He won that whole race thing after all." Katarina said tossing popcorn into the air to catch in her mouth.

Ashe snagged the piece of popcorn and popped it into her own mouth.

"Nah Volibear has it."

"You said the same for Tryndamere." Katarina pointed out.

"He's my man, I have to support him. He back up yet?"

As one the three female champions turned away from the fight to see Tryndamere being treated by a pair of nurses, still in the same spot where Olaf had tossed him down.

Volibear grabbed Alistar by the horns and heaved, throwing him aside.

Giving a startled snort the bull crashed into the ring with another resounding bang. Up again in a second though he swung a heavy arm catching Volibear full in the chest and knocking the bear several steps back. A smaller opponent would have been tossed out of the ring, but these two were in weight classes of their own.

"Fat bear."

"Weak cow!"

They collided again and Volibear caught his arms under Alistar's shoulder.

"See you next week bull!" Voli bellowed , hurlting Alistar over his head and clear of the ring.

"Ack!" Master Yi yelped diving into a roll and several hundred pounds of bull crashed where he was standing seconds before hand.

"TAKE A PICTURE OF THAT YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Olaf bellowed.

Yi ignored him.

"Winner. Volibear." Came Shen's quiet voice.

Vi rolled her neck and shoulders as she stepped into the ring.

"Come on now, let's hear it!" she said waving her arms up.

Caitlyn clapped politely.

"You all suck." Vi called cheerfully.

"Ready for this?" Jax asked standing at ease.

"Bring it on."

Vi rushed in and began throwing out heavy hits. Each one was fast and direct, no wasted movement and the precision of practice.

Jax kept his hands down and leaned away from each punch, dodging both by fractions of an inch.

"Missed. Missed again. Three times. You done warming up? That one was close." Came the steady commentary from the Grandmaster at arms.

"Shut up!" Vi growled and shifted her weight and brough a foot snapping up. This one connected, ramming into Jax's stomach.

Staggering from the weight of the hit Jax leaned back and dodged a second kick.

"Nice legs, you should get an over compensating set of pants for them to match your gloves."

After he said it Vi slowed her pace and Jax lashed out with a strong hook, it connected solidly and sent the much smaller Vi to the ground.

"One." Shen said beginning the count.

Vi didn't get up but launched herself at Jax's legs.

Jax held out a foot and let Vi crash into it.

"Four." Came the steady voice of Shen.

"Stay down girlie. You got no chance versus a real bruiser."

Vi leapt up and threw her fist into Jax's Chin.

Leaning back Jax felt the wind off the fist and heard the whistle form the air. Shaking his head he grabbed Vi's arm and hurled her from the ring.

"While you are out think about learning real fighting. Street style only goes so far."

"Winner. Jax."

"Flawless victory?" Katarina laughed.

"That was almost sad to watch. Sad in a really funny way mind you." Riven replied giggling.

Caitlyn was beside her deputy, hand extended to help her up. Vi slapped it aside and stormed out muttering.

"That girl can be frustrating sometimes." Caitlynn muttered walking to the three champions watching.

"Pull up a chair Cait, this is too good not to watch through." Ashe called.

"Let's make this fun." Pantheon said cracking his knuckles.

"Oh it will be." Garen promised.

"Garen has this one." Caitlyn said taking a swig from a glass bottle.

"I can't believe you bullied that attendant to bring us coolers. Why the hell didn't I think of that." Katarina scoffed, taking her own swig.

"Never tried this kind before. Here I thought cops only drank coffee and ate doughnuts." Ashe said.

"Cops might. Sheriffs drink whatever sheriffs bloody well want to."

"Isn't this illegal?" Riven asked looking at her own bottle.

"I'll arrest us later if I remember."

Garen pounded away at Pantheon, trying to break through the Artisan of War's guard. After the fourteenth hit Pantheon responded with a swift jab to the solar plexus.

Winded Garen stopped back swinging an arm and letting his impressive upper body weight put the force into it.

"Come on now make me work for it!" Pantheon growled, catching the arm and striking the elbow.

A loud popping noise that made many in the crowd wince followed the strike.

Garen yelped and leaned back driving a foot out and catching Pantheon full in the chest.

Pentheon left his feet and hit the roped hard, hanging on them as he caught his breath.

Raising his head he saw Garen roar and grab his neck.

Lifting the smaller opponent clear off the ground with a single hand Garen hurled him out of the ring.

"Winner. Garen."

A second loud pop sounded as Garen popped his elbow back in and went to see a nurse about a health potion.

"Ready?" Jarvan asked standing at ease.

"of course." Lee sin replied standing with his hands up and fists clenched.

"KICK HIS ASS JARVAN!" Xin Zhao bellowed form the sidelines.

"STOP FANBOYING!" a voice in the crowd yelled back

A flash caught Xin's downturned face, which turned to rage as he took off in pursuit of Master Yi.

"How does he always get the picture. If I ever find where he keeps those things." Riven said glaring after the fast moving photographer.

"I think he has one on everyone."

"Almost everyone yes." Caitlyn shrugged watching the match.

Lee threw fists in a blur, each one smacking against Jarvan's upraised arms, almost identical to what had happened last match.

The change happened in the Jarvan managed to snatch a fist and counter with a heavy hook of his own.

Shifting his weight Lee leant towards the caught fist, smoothly dodging the strike. Before waiting for the follow through he spun his weight, letting Jarvan hold his weight for a second as he snapped a kick at his opponent.

A startled Jarven leaned as well and caught the kick on the shoulder, the power behind it enough to half turn him.

"THIS AIN'T TWISTER" yelled the same heckler.

"Who is that?" Ashe asked looking around.

"I think it's Shaco. Or Teemo. Someone who can hide." Riven replied with a shrug.

Jarvan leaned back from a second kick and shot him arm forward catching the monk in the chest.

Lee took the hit but grabbed onto the arm. One of his legs snapped out in a kick tripping up Jarvan, while his balance was gone Lee threw him from the ring.

"HIKOOM!" Yellow barked throwing his person missile.

"winner. Lee sin."

Darius looked around the ring.

"Hey ninja! Where's my opponent."

"Xin zhao is not present. He therefore forfeits. Winner. Darius."

"No dunk yet then." Darius snorted leaving the ring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry to cut this chapter off buti will aim to finish it soon.


	16. Various-ring fight part 2

Hey, sorry for delay hop you guys enjoy this chapter.  
I own no intellectual rights to any champions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olaf rolled his shoulders, working the tension out of them. He was ready for the next round, although it would be similar to his previous match. Despite having faced off with Volibear in the Arena, going into unarmed combat with him was another thing entirely.  
"Ready bear?" Olaf asked raising his fists up in a ready stance.

Volibear was looking forward to this. The last human who tried un armed combat had been an odd experience, a man larger than Olaf who spoke with a Russian accent and wore no pants, just some red wrestler shorts, in the snowy mountains. This match would hopefully be as much of a challenge as that one.

By way of response Volibear let a growl float from his throat.

"Begin." Shen said stepping back from the two.

Volibear made the first move, throwing all of his weight at Olaf in an attempt to bring the berserker down.

Olaf side stepped and swung, his fist connecting with Volibears head hard. There was a loud crack of impact and both fighters staggered back.

"Can yer head be any thicker?" Olaf cursed nursing his hand.

Volibear staggered back another step, giving his head a shake to clear the stars.

Charging in Olaf brought his other fist into the fight drilling Volibear in the stomach. Without pausing to see if the blow had effect, Olaf lowered his shoulders and slammed his other hand into his foe's chest.

Leaning into his Olaf rained the hits, throwing them with as much force and speed as his body would allow.

Volibear took the thundering of fists in stride and managed to get his arms up to block the hits, taking them on the considerable muscle of his arms. After a few seconds the blows slowed and Volibear swung a paw, slamming into Olaf and knocking back the smaller opponent.

Both warriors breathed heavy, and circled, looking for a chance to finish the fight.

"My bets on Olaf." Katarina stated leaning back in her chair.

"Oh? Whys that", Ashe asked.

"Well he has the weight, and to be fair he is a bear. Who wrestles bears?"

"Russians?" Caitlyn suggested shrugging.

Olaf went in again, aiming on a different tactic.

Volibear swung his massive arm, intending to send the smaller fighting back again.

Ducking the arm Olaf snapped his fist out and hit Volibear in the armpit. It wasn't as heavy as some of his other blows but it was hitting the softer part that mattered.

Predicting the stagger away Olaf snapped his next hit onto the elbow joint. Again, the blow wasn't heavy, but it was painful.

"Infighting? Impressive." Riven remarked.

"Who knew Olaf could do that?" Ashe commented with an impressed look.

"Well it would help if he talked about where he's from." Katarina said.

"Spoken like a true spy." Caitlyn said raising her bottle in mock respect.

Volibear staggered back, his arms hanging useless. Each joint felt like it had been shattered and it was all Volibear could do to stand.

Shen stepped between the two.

"Winner. Olaf."

Olaf walked towards volibear and held out a hand.

"Twas a good fight" he said waiting.

"It was." Volibear replied, raising his arm up with considerable effort, and shook Olaf's hand.

Jax stood, arms down eyeing Garen. This wouldn't be like facing Vi, Garen had the training that Jax couldn't just read the movement and dodge. He knew he was going to get hit, and he knew that it was going to hurt.

"Imagine if we had some real weapons." Garen said cracking his knuckles.

"There're some lamp posts outside. Shall I rip two out for us?"

"Begin." Came the call

Jax exploded into motion first this time.

Leaping up high he brought his leg down on Garen. It was his hope to do some serious damage when his opponent was still off guard.

The might of Demacia caught the leg in one hand, turning and hurling him out of the ring.

Ever quick, Jax kicked his free leg out to send him spinning, then reached out to catch the ground. Soon as his hadn't made contact he allowed the momentum to flip him back on his feet and kick back off, launching him back at Garen.

Still on guard Garen brought his other arm out launching a strong swing, hoping to knock aside the Grandmaster of Arms.

Jax smacked the ground with a fist, altering his path enough that he connected with Garen just under the arm. Both fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

"Since when do you do acrobatics?" Garen demanded struggling to gain leverage over the smaller man.

"Since I decided I wanted too!" Jax replied bringing a fist down into Garen's gut.

Garen caught Jax by a leg and tossed him off him, both warriors standing again.

"Now this is a fight." Riven said wide eyed.

"No kidding. Who knew Jax was a gymnast? Caitlyn said shaking her head.

"Bets?" Ashe asked.

"No idea on this one. But its good."

Garen waded in, his fury focused on the smaller warrior before him. It turned into a series of quick strikes. Neither had time to consciously think of blocking or dodging, it was all muscle reflex trained by the art of war.

Fists missed but the breeze off each one grazed the fighters.

Seconds and blows ticked off, each strike closer than the previous one until Garen clipped Jax on the shoulder. Despite just clipping him, such was the power behind it that Jax was half spun. Seizing the chance Garen threw a stronger hit where Jax would end his spin.

Soon as his back was on him Jax leaned forward and let his leg that had come free from the impact come up, it hammered Garen in the ribs just as the punch landed on Jax and both fighters felt the impact keenly.

Jax tried to stand at ease but he found the shoulder Garen had connected with solidly would no longer respond.

Soon as he resumed his attention to the foe in front of him though, a foot had already been raised and Jax felt the heavy foot of Garen connect solidly to his chest.

The kick was stronger than the punches thrown, and Jax left his feet, kicked clean out of the ring.

Jax landed with a crash, laying on the ground stunned form the pain of the blow.

"Winner. Garen."

Lee sin stretched his legs out. This was going to be a good match.

Darius grinned.

"I'm gunna dunk you outta this ring."

"begin." Shen said.

Darius didn't bother moving forward, knowing Lee was faster, instead of trying to attack he raised his guard and watched carefully.

Lee launched forward, hoping to bring down the Noxian quickly and before the promise of being dunked could happen.

Soon as the first blow landed Lee let everything loose, this was going to be a fast fight, he would either win it in the first attack, or lose it in the counter blow that happened when he ran out of gas.

Lee hammered on the guard, his fists moving in a blur, each one slamming into Darius harder than Olaf had managed on Volibear. Each strike sounded out with a loud thump, even through the layers of clothing worn by Darius and the wraps on Lee's fists.

Lee kept hitting and he felt Darius bat away a fist, it felt more like a reflex than a conscious movement so lee changed tactics.

Letting his body hit the ground of the ring, lee let his weight fall on his hands, then bent at the back and let his legs rain heel kicks on Darius's head. Each strike had the weight of a hammer fall and Darius grunted in pain and they rained down on him. Unable to move Darius set his legs and raised arms above his head to catch the blows, each one felt keenly.

Feeling his body start to tire Lee suddenly swung a leg out to the side and spun on his hand, doing nearly a complete circle until the strike slammed into Darius's side, both of his arms were steal above his head, not having had time to lower one to guard the unexpected strike.

Darius staged away from the kick and fell to the ground gasping.

Lee sin rose to his feet and staggered, his body spent.

"one." Came the smooth count.

Darius twitched.

"Holy Shit." Riven said eyes raised. Everyone knew lee was a hand to hand fighter but the whole thing had taken less than four minutes, and it was uncommon to see Darius drop to a weapon, let alone bare hands.

"I got dizzy watching that, and I think I hurt just watching those kicks." Caitlyn said rubbing her arms where Darius had taken the blows.

Katarina shook her head.

"I think Lee has this one."

"eight" Shen said.

Darius stood up.

"Come on." Lee panted.

Swaying on his feet He glared at Lee.

"My turn."

Darius leapt at lee. Only his right arm was working at the moment but Darius drove the fist into Lee's head, connecting with the fist, then the elbow on the other side.

Lee staggered back. His body was spent and he knew it.

Darius continued pounding, slamming his one good fist into Lee's chest, then his stomach.

Seizing his neck Darius bent his knees and leapt up.

Looking down Darius flexed his arm, readying the dunk.

A camera clicked off if the distance somewhere.

Darius flung Lee down, the impact like a thunderclap, the ground of the ring which had withstood Volibear and Alistar grappling cracked.

Shen didn't bother counter.

"Winner. Darius."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for delay finals are next chapter.


	17. final round

Hey, sorry for the long long delay. My word program just stopped working and I finally fixed it. Hope you enjoy the last chapter of the tournament.

XxXxXxxxXxxXXxXxXxXx

Darius stretched his arms out rolling his shoulders, limbering them up for the next fight. Both arms were a dull ache from the match with Lee sin, but each fighter had taken a similar beating, all were on even footing so to speak.

Garen stood opposite of Darius, knowing this fight would be harder than the last. This one would have no finesse, no speed like the previous one, this match would be a brawl, no defense, just offense. He wouldn't have it any other way.

Olaf grinned. This was his kind of fight. Shifting his weight from foot to foot, olaf looked left to the Hand of Noxus, and then right to the Might of Demacia. A fight to remember.

"The winner, will be the last standing. I shall remove the first to fall, do not stop. Continue the fight until told otherwise. Begin." Shen spoke, taking a step back in anticipation.

The first clash was hard. Each fighter ran forward, Darius and Garen meeting first.

Garen lashed out and connected with a solid hook, staggering back Darius. Before either could recover or strike Olaf was on them, throwing his shoulder into Darius as well, sending him clear off his feet, and landing with a crash.

Turning to face Olaf square Garen connected another hook and tried to get a jab in but Olaf caught the fist on his arm, lashing out in turn to land a solid blow to a rib, connecting with an audible crack.

Taking advantage of the slowed reaction from the bone breaking Olaf went into a fury, hammering on Garen for all he was worth. Blow after blow landed, Garen staggering back unable to block or counter strike.

Bellowing Olaf raised both arms to deliver the final strike on the dazed warrior, unable to get his arms up in time Garen looked to watch the Beserker drop the blow and lose him the tournament.

Darius grabbed Olaf by an upraised arm and flung him to the ground.

Bouncing quickly Olaf regained his feet in time to accept the next few his from Darius, and was able to trade a few. Neither cared for defense and both hit hard as they could holding nothing back.

"Come on lets make this a challenge!" Darius bellowed spinning around a hid and connecting with an elbow to Olaf's face.

Staggering back and dripping blood olaf cursed.

"DEMACIA" Geren bellowed hammering Darius, shouldering into him from behind.

Once again lifted clear of his feet Darius crashed to the ground, bounced once, then landed again.

Garen panted, the assault from Olaf had worn him down, and he knew he had to end the fight quickly.

Olaf roared his challenge, the sound a bit off with the broken nose.

The two clashed again, trading blows Garen aiming to bring Olaf to his knees by landing hammer after hammer to his stomach, why Olaf tried to render Garen's arms useless battering at his mighty shoulders.

"Good fight." Katarina said leaning forward in her chair.

"It really is. I'm glad I didn't go in, I don't think I could take that many hits." Riven replied shaking her white hair.

"They're men; their job is to get hit."

Darius got to his feet and swayed a bit. Getting tossed around was starting to be disorienting. Looking at the two other warriors he gave his head a shake. If Garen could spin a circle repetedly he could damn well get knocked down twice.

Darius bellowed and charged, timing his challenge so both Warriors paused, for the briefest of seconds to look at him.

With both arms up he landed on the two of them sending all three to the ground.

Each fighter scrambled to get to their feet, while trying to knock the others back down. The result was not one being able to rise to more than a knee before a foot lashed out or an arm connected.

Olaf didn't rise, both Garen and Darius staged up and several steps back.

Shen leapt in, to retrieve the unconscious body of the Beserker.

Mistakenly Darius swung at Shen, then immediately regretted it as his fist connected with what felt like a brick wall.

"How the hell does anyone hit the guy with a hand?" Darius cursed holding his throbbing hand.

Shen said nothing, retrieving the fallen warrior and dragging him from harms way.

"You noxians never were too smart."

"Coming from a thug who like to spin in circles like a child?"

"Coming from the might of Demacia!"

"Talking to yourself in third person now? I guess I have hit you on the head a few times. Did I thappen when you were younger as well?"

Garen charged at those words.

Darius waiting until he was in range then leaned back and thrust his leg out with all the power he could manage.

Garen didn't seem to notice, as big as Darius was, and as powerful as he was Garen was just simply bigger, and stonger.

"You stupid-"

Darius was cut off as Garen's shoulder took the wind from him.

Backing up Garen allowed Darius to hunch over, bending at the stomach.

Raising both arms up Garen hammered them down, the same way Olaf had been about to on him.

Darius hit the arena hard, the crack he had started in his match gave way, the arena breaking.

"Who needs a sword?" Garen laughed.


	18. Jax and Fizz- Fishception

Hey, trying to update more often guys. Thanks for all the support.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Grandmaster At Arms whistled a merry tune. He wore none of his customary armor, or the long sleeves and hood of his purple robes. Despite being much larger than the average citizen, he was largly overlooked, the bright clear day made wearing a simple green robe un obvious that a Champion was strolling down the road towards his favorite fishing spot.

Bouncing his trusty fishing rod on his shoulders Jax smiled. Today he had nothing important to do, nothing that couldn't wait anyways. Ever since the Darkin had arrived nothing but questions had flown his way, all about his shadow, it was driving him berserk, and not in the way he could simply pummel the frustrations away.

Leave it to another one of the five to show up and ruin a good thing.

Whistling again Jax soon found himself at his little spot by the lake. A tall tree stood alone, right on the edge of the water, it was close enough that one could sit against it comfortably while fishing, yet far enough back there was still enough grass to sprawl out under and still stay in the shade.

Setting down his line Jax dug around briefly until he found a worm, then baiting his hook he flicked his line out into the water.

Settling down he leaned against the tree, holding his rod with one hand, and sliding his hand into his robe to pull out a bottle of beer.

"Life Is good" Jax muttered to himself.

"Room for another one?"

Turning Jax saw Fizz, his trident strapped to his back, with a long fishing pole on his shoulder as well.

"Always my friend." Jax said shifting over. The tree was large enough for a large being like Jax, and a small one like Fizz.

Fizz flicked his own rod out, not bothering to bait it, and set a small cooler down in the shade as well.

"Sharing I hope?"

"I thought Gragas Was your Drinking buddy?"

"If he gets to go and get gooned with Olaf I can have one with my fisher buddy."

Fizz grinned, popping the top off his own bottle.

The two bottles made a loud clinking noise as the two both leaned against the tree, enjoying the breeze.

"Kind of odd for a fish to fish with a rod isn't it?" Jax asked after a period of silence.

"It's more to make it look like I'm busy. Otherwise people want me to do things. Sometimes that's fun and all, But today is just to nice to not waste by hanging around in the sun."

"I know what you mean. The thought of doing work at a desk today is almost painful. Pass me another would you?"

Hours slipped by, Neither getting drunk but large figure and small, were beginning to feel the slight buzz of the beer.

A sudden tug on Fizz's line caught their attention.

"I actually caught something!" Fizz exclaimed leaping to his feet.

Fighting the rod a couple times Fizz was nearly yanked into the water.

"Come on buddy, reel that fish in. Show it you are the better man!" Jax cried in encouragement.

"I'm no man! I'm a fish!" Fizz cried, giving he rod a massive pull.

The sparkling water broke and something huge flew out, landing on the grass.

"LET ME GO YOU JERK!" Nami cried, floundering on the ground.

"A fish… fishing with a fishing pole, caught a fish." Jax said slowly.

"FISHCEPTION!" Fizz cried laughing.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND GET THIS HOOK OUT OF MY TAIL!" Nami bellowed angrily, still twisting to try and pull the line free.


	19. Talonfiora LuxEzreal-A formal event p1

Hey, been trying to update more frequently, although not twice in a week, this is just because an idea popped into my head.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"How does this look?" Lux asked doing a slow twirl.

"Good." Ezreal responded, not looking up from his magazine.

"What color is my underwear that was showing?"

Flicking the magazine down Ezreal did a look and stopped himself from mumbling.

A white dress covered the Lady of Luminosity, made of a silk and sleeveless with only red lace trimming the bodice for an accessory.

"The color suits you." Was his reply; a smile touching his face.

"Thank you ever so much. Does the red make it stand out too much?"

"Not at all, you look great."

"Tonight will be so much fun then! Now to find you a suit."

"Wait what? I thought I could just wear my normal clothes."

"Don't be silly, it's a formal event. You need to dress up. If you could take that gauntlet off I'd make you do that too."

Ezreal grumbled at that.

"It'll be fun, promise. If not then afterwards I'll make it worth your while.

"We are going to be late." Fiora said flicking her hair to let one eye see clearly.

"Maybe if you hadn't fussed over everything on my outfit." The Blades' Shadow replied rolling his shoulders.

"Are these supposed to be this tight." He asked.

"Ah, but you should be happy, not so many men have the joy of taking such a beautiful women out to a ball. It is the woman's job to ensure her man is well dressed, no?" Fiora went on ignoring the question.

"Whatever. You won the sparring match and so I owed you. Although I do want a rematch. That last lunge was luck."

"Men, always jealous when a woman does the lunge and not them."

Talon laughed.

People chatted and mingled, all dressed in rich clothing, and all here to support the fundraising event. Most truly did not care for the cause, but an event where four champions of the league would be there often caught the eye of nobility, and such helped raise funds for a good cause. While few cared about the cause, all nobility and upper crust people were willing to shell out good money on over priced drinks and expensive tickets to meet a champion in person, especially if other people were present.

Blake, the event coordinator met the first pair of champions at the door.

"Thank you again Ms Crowngard. This will be a big help to our cause. So many people will be helped."

"It's our pleasure. Have any other Champions agreed to attend?" Lux replied.

"Only one. Ms Laurent agreed to make an appearance, and assured me that she would bring a date with her."

"Excellent."

"Can you just announce us so we can get in there? Standing outside is getting a bit chilly." Ezreal voiced.

"Of course, Just allow me to present you, An attendee will take your coats."

"Thanks pops." Ezreal said.

"Remember. Be nice these people are snobby but they can do a lot to help." Lux chided.

"Help? Half these people are only around because their parents passed them on some good money to start."

"Well that's life. I'm one of those people remember? Let's put on a show and then we can leave."

"I'm not staying sober."

Microphones came to life from around the room carrying a Blake's voice through the chatting and laughter.

"It is my pleasure to present to you two Champions of the Institute of Justice, Luxanna Crowngard, The lady of Luminosity. Accompanying her is Ezreal, the Prodigal Explorer!"

Applause and new mutters made their way through the crowd as the doors swung open and the two champions stood at the top of a staircase. The room was expansive, thin carpet covered the floor with tables and chairs set for people to sit and talk. Refreshment tables were scattered around the room, with a stage where a band began playing a soft tune, a song with no name but heavy with the violin. A dance floor was set up in front of the band, a clear area of tables and chairs.

"Are suits meant to be so darn tight?" Ezreal whispered rolling his shoulders.

"Of course, they show off your muscle my dear. The formal look, on you? Lovely." Lux replied as they began striding down the stairs slowly.

Lux had augmented her outfit with a necklace bearing her family crest, one made of pure silver, diamond earrings as well as bright red high heels. She stood a few inches taller than Ezreal did now, a fact which both pleased her and annoyed him, this was made more obvious by the hair styles. Lux's normally left down was curled and tossed up in an elegant style, while Ezreal's normally wild curls were tamed for the evening, and combed out to only have a slight curl at the top.

"If you say so." Ezreal replied rolling his shoulders around trying to loosen the clothing. Lux had picked out a white suit for him, complete with a vest, although the top buttons on both were left undone. Lux had vied for a tie, but Ezreal was insistent that since he wasn't a dog he wouldn't wear a collar. Black pants completed his outfit with his gauntlet and precious gem in it still attached.

People began pressing in and the socializing began. Lux did most of the talking, and knew some of the people by name, her family had met them and had ties with them before. Ezreal smiled and let his charming lady do the talking, all the while steering her to the refreshment table.

"If you want a few drinks go ahead, I'll find you when dancing starts." Lux told him, making a shooing gesture.

"I had began to wonder if you forgot, thank you for coming Ms Laurent. I must say I am surprised at your date. He will raise a stir."

"My pleasure. I imagine you want to announce us?" Fiora replied.

"Oh yes, please. I'll go do that right now."

"You know a Noxian will be frowned on here. Champion or no." Talon muttered.

"It shall be a fun time."

"Long as I get my rematch I could care less."

Fiora laughed.

Microphones picked up again and Blake's voice carried through the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, It's my pleasure to announce our second pair of Champions. Fiora Laurent, The Grant Duelist, and her accompanying date, The Blade's shadow, Talon!"

Fiora linked her arm in Talon's an began her descent taking her time. It had been a long time since she was at such a ball, he family had hosted several, but since becoming a champion this was her first.

"Your dress looks nice by the way." Talon said without looking at the girl on his arm.

A black and red gown, flowed on the Duelist, the back left bare to reveal the strong build of her back. Red hair was allowed to hang over an eye in a curtain like manner, and she took care to flick it out of her eyes with a toss of her neck, letting it slide out of the sight when needed.

"Why thank you, I had began to wonder if it was men you were interested in. You look rather handsome yourself with your face uncovered."

Talon's lip twitched. She had removed his facemask and tossed it aside earlier, then made him put on a suit rather than his more comfortable clothing. A black suit, covered the assassin, a formfitting one that showed off his muscular build, a crimson red vest, the same shade as Fiora's dress stood out sharply against the dark color. The air tingled his face as well, unused to having it against his skin it annoyed him.

"Maybe if women like scars."

"Perhaps some women are into dangerous men."

Talon smiled.


End file.
